


Won't You Let Me Love You

by iknownamouse



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, Fingerfucking, I do not understand fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Made For Each Other, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smuff (smut+fluff), Talking & Smut & Talking, Vaginal Fingering, a little lot of dialogue, i'm going to stop tagging now, in my head that is, other stuff happening, shower sexual touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknownamouse/pseuds/iknownamouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You okay with this” Izzy ask as she begins biting, sucking, and lightly kissing closer to her twitching wet vagina, along her inner thigh. </p><p>Clary could not believe Izzy was actually asking her this, the only things she was unhappy about is that she couldn’t taste Izzy first.</p><p>“Yeah” Clary agrees while it turns into a moan, “just wish I could have tasted you first” finally voicing her thoughts throughout all this.</p><p>Izzy answers after a small smirk and light kiss further along her inner thigh, “Won’t you just let me love you”, she leaves her leg hooked over her shoulder, as she cups her left cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> So as I said, Clizzy is my tertiary OTP and I just wanted to write about the beginning of their love story. Jace and Lydia are in some lalaland, still being shadowhunters in a corner because I don’t really care for those two. Just being truthful here.
> 
> I don’t understand fluff, so did my best on the feels, I think I write too much detail in sexy times but that's just me. There’s no Espanol in this, even though Alec and Isabelle speaks it, as they are half, not sure from where but so far everything I’ve read she doesn’t speak it a lot to Clary, as she does a few others, but have not read all of the books, and mainly towards Raphael in the TV show, but I haven’t even watched the complete scenes, because I don’t care for the feels going on with Clary and Jace, and have watched everything else not involving them together ^__^ ‘cause I can everyone, because I can. I also forgot forgot to have them breath more humanly, haha. 
> 
> Once again, not beta’d and I don’t need to sing the song again, and remind everyone of how I have no one… wait do I...one is the loneliest number…
> 
> And yes there are mistakes in sentence structure, don’t ignore them, tell me them. Anyways Enjoy the read! Comments welcome be it compliment or critical are very welcomed. Thank You in advance for taking the time to read this.

Clary and Jace sat in front of the kitchen counters, next to one another staring ahead in the brightly lit kitchen. Turning now and then to one another, both looking for the other as to what to do or say to one another next.

 

_“I mean I’m happy we're not brother and sister, and finally realized that our feelings for one another wasn’t what we thought, but I don’t feel the same way about you as I thought I did or how we thought we felt for each other.”_ Jace slowly exhales, saying what they both thought as he bows his head down.

 

_“I love Isabelle, I’ve always had this feeling of friendship, but in reality it wasn’t just friendship…”_ she stares at her hands, _“it more than just that, I can’t stop thinking about her. How through everything we’ve been through, I just don’t know, Jace.”_ she sighs not getting her thoughts out completely, _“I’m glad this is mutual, we’ll still have our friendship, I just wish we both came t this realization sooner. I love Izzy, you with Lydia“_ She looks at Jace with an almost pleading face.

 

Jace smiles brightly, which even for him is out of the ordinary, since it's either; sneering, smug grin, grinning with smugness, slightly annoyed grin, shit-eating-grin...Clary can honestly go on and on.

 

_“Yeah, plus Lydia told me not to burn bridges, because we’ll need you guys to plan our wedding and then I kinda stopped listening, because she got into the tone of her nagging or talking about our feelings for each other”_ he laugh softly at the memory, then continues _“finally being out in the open and then went on about the future and kids and moving and so on, so yeah I think we’re all in a good place right now”_

 

_“Jace I think that is honestly the most I’ve heard you say about yourself and the person you’re involved with. Lydia sure has changed you, and I think its for the better of everyone that she has. You weren’t mean, but you were smug and arrogant, you know”_ Clary says with her eyebrows reaching up to her hairline and staring at Jace as though he just came out of nowhere, scaring her from a dark shadow from his speech.

 

_“Yeah”_ he says, smiling with this reverent look in his eyes, _“she has.”_

 

_“So now its my time to finally get the girl of my dreams, right”_ she smiles brightly, knowing what his advice will be after she ask this of him _“So do you think Isabelle has at all noticed me throughout this kind of sexual awakening I’ve been through?”_ Clary, ask expecting what he’ll say but still getting ready for the asshole of an answer he’ll give her..

 

_“Go ask Alec or talk to Isabelle yourself, are you seriously asking me?_ ” he snorts _“You must be reeally desperate, or somehow love got you going crazy”_ chuckling as he gets up, not sparing Clary a glance as he walks away.

 

_“Thanks, asshole”_ Clary yells out after him.

 

Then as though fate wants to just fuck her over, because she has never had the best luck in life, mundane, shadowhunter or otherwise. Izzy walks into the kitchen with a pep in her step, in what looks like what she exercises in. Short sweats clinging to her ass barely holding onto the mounds of soft perk flesh and then her top, filled holes, must be a favorite, a tank top revealing bits of skin and what looks like simple nipple coverings underneath.

 

_SHE’S NOT WEARING A BRA_ is the thought that explodes in Clay’s mind, _she’s probably not wearing a bra or maybe even panties for comfortability, or or maybe me...no, no, I’m getting ahead of myself but she might as well be nude, just walk in nude and spread herself on the counter in front of her because she wants to lick every single glistening spot on her Izzy’s body._

 

With her headphones on she turns and smiles at Clary realizing she was sitting there, in a way this kind of answers my _“If she notices me”_ question Clary thought negatively to herself.

 

She notices she’s been eyefucking Izzy absent mindedly until she’s startled by Izzy’s sudden raised voice. _“Hey! Just getting some water, training really has me parched I can’t even swallow anything!”_ she yells out. Clary doesn’t think she knows her own volume with her music blasting into her eardrums.

 

She smiles, hoping Izzy did not see through her clearly visible eye fucking. Izzy grabs a bottled water from the fridge, and strodes out while smiling at Clary again,  probably back to her room, to shower since she loves to after long training.

 

Izzy being bathed by heated, possibly lukewarm water because this is the Institue, water licking every part of her body, slowly sliding down her legs and entering into her most sensitive areas as she thoroughly scrubs herself of the glistening sweat coating every part of her. With that thought Clary clearly sees why her and Jace couldn’t work, and now she needs a shower, cold one. Thinking but not sure if cold water works for only guys or did it do it for women to, in cooling their thoughts.

 

Clary lets out a shuddered breath, and puts her head into her hands as she tries to fan the haze of thoughts Izzy brought to her mind with her athletic wear, then getting up and making her way back into her room.

 

She spots Alec walking her way, and smiles, _“Hey”_

 

Alec unsure as to why she has the smile on, gives her one of his goofy grins and the confusion speaks on his face. _“Hey, did you need me for something?”_

 

_“Jace messaged you, right?”_

 

_“Well yeah”_

 

_“So do you have time? Let's go into my room, I wanted to talk to you about Izzy”_

  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  


_“So what’s up?”_ Alec asks as he sits down in her chair, across from her seat on her bed.

 

_“So does Izzy notice, uhm girls? Well specifically me?”_

 

_“Well I think Izzy is a pansexual, I remember one time she was giving me her lecture about me repressing my own sexuality and she went on and on and said how everyone needs to just be sexually open and love is love, think of the person’s personality rather than their genitals and stop worrying about everything going around me since we only have this one life”_ he says rolling his eyes and doing his silly grin, possibly thinking of Magnus Clary thinks..

 

_“I see, so I’m not sure how much Jace messaged to you about”_ she sighs, _“I’ve been in love with Izzy since I was first brought into the shadow world. But only realizing this since me and Jace thought we were brother and sister and working throughout that mess.”_ Not wanting to get into the whole situation again, _“So I want to know if she’s noticed me, or if I have a chance with her, just a chance to tell her how I feel about her. You are her brother, and I thought you would know what her type, or what she is looking for is.”_

 

_“Clary, we’ve never gotten along until we were able to save your mom, and in search of Valentine, but I honestly can say you would be someone that Izzy needs in her life.”_ he smiles softly thinking of how Clary would possibly ground Izzy, despite her independence and fiery personality, she needs a much more emotional outlet, _“but don’t change, whatever her type is, I’m sure the way you are its it. Have more confident on yourself, I’m sure she’s noticed you,”_ he chuckles softly as he remembers joke he and Jace use to share about the two, _“a lot.”_

 

_“What was that, so she does talk about me, has she said anything, can you tell me”_ Clary ask Alec hurriedly, since she sees him getting up and walking to the door.

 

_“Just trust yourself and talk to Izzy”_ , he says before walking out and slowly shutting the door behind him.

 

Clary gives a frustrated huff, and walks to the bathroom to get her mind off of things with a cold shower.

 

Clary stalks in front of the mirror, nude, thinking aloud _“I think I’m a pretty good catch, I’m sure she has noticed me...I mean I’m funny and nice and I’m a great friend and and other things, I just need to be confident and show her what I got,”_ she looks down at herself _“Right…”_ she says unsure.

 

She walks into the walk-in-shower, that everyone had in their bathrooms and tries to think of when she would be able to confront Izzy. Some sort of time they’re both alone or I can ask her to _help_ me train? She absentmindedly goes under the water, first time in forever, the water is warm almost heated. She grabs the soap washing herself.

 

_I have love you Isabelle Lightwood, since arriving at the Institute_ , she recites to herself. _After gaining back my memory from Magnus._ The long but amiable conversation with her mom about joining the Institute and the shadowhunter world her mother reluctantly agrees after Luke’s help.

 

She thinks back when she first got here of how gorgeous she thought Izzy looked, with her cleavage revealing blouse and skin tight, painted on jeans, high stilettos that makes one wonder as to how she can fight in them. Not to forget her radiating smile. She knew she was sexually curious, because I mean no eighteen year old really isn’t.

 

So her checking out Izzy wasn’t shocking, it was how her attraction went to Jace knowing she was highly attractive to Izzy’s radiating smile. Her radiance just wasn’t the smile, but her overall personality, was contagious, a light to all that has happened within their lives.

 

When they were going through the events of Simon being turned she was a constant, when they had to find and kill Camille just for the Book of the White, setting Raphael in his rightful place as clan leader, just to wake her mother, Izzy was always a constant beauty, a light in her life. Always by her side.

 

Not to mention how radiating she looked during Alec’s wedding, pushing her brother into his own freedom with Magnus. She was happy for them, finally coming to terms with their feelings, just as she hopes her and Izzy...

 

She realizes she’s been thinking of Izzy and rubbing her abdomen for this whole time. _I am not going to masturbate about the thought of Izzy in this echo-loving bathroom!_ She repeats to herself over and over. Just because half her ass was leaking out of her shorts, and her shirt showing peeks of her soft curved breast…

 

She stops thinking and turn the water just a bit colder.

 

Quickly walking away after shutting off the water and drying off, putting on her pyjamas still shaking from the cold water. She lays in bed, thinking of tomorrow’s events.

 

As she lays on her back, she turns to her side only to moan just softly, _Are you serious, cold water doesn’t work for women!?_ She ignores it, as the moist heat spreads between her legs, as she knows in the back of her mind she is thinking of Izzy and what tomorrow will entail once she tells Izzy her deepest feelings. How she has felt this whole time since coming to the Institute.

 

She bites her bottom lip, while laying on her left side she think, _there’s nothing wrong with thinking of Izzy and touching myself_ , to make her feel better about this situation in her arousal.

 

She slowly moves her left hand into the bottom of her pyjamas. Shaky hands slipping through the elastic waistband, as she gets closer she can’t help but think of Izzy’s long elegant fingers with her trimmed darkly colored nails, instead of her own shaky unsure hand. As she realizes she didn’t put on  any underwear through her absent minded thinking of what she is going to say tomorrow. Slipping her hand hesitantly in between her thighs, feeling her barely there pubic hair, she grazes her hardened through arousal clitoris. She takes a shaky breath mixed with a moan, that escapes her throat.

 

A small wave of pleasure coming through her as she hesitantly touches her lips, getting to her  opening feeling how wet she already is. Taking her trimmed forefinger and rubs the tip to her already opening, slowly sliding the rest up to the end of her fingernail. A small fiery heat leaves her feeling light-headed. She dips her finger in deeper, pulling out, gliding back in and feeling her inner walls accustomed to the intrusion. More wetness slowly oozes out of her.

 

_“Its just not enough, my fingers aren’t Izzy’s”_ she huffs out of frustration with herself.

 

She slowly takes her forefinger out, turns to lay on her back, raising her top and starts to tweak her right nipple. Taking her fore, middle and ring finger into her mouth, tasting herself in the act.

 

Thoroughly wetting them but not seeing the need of it, since she was already wet from just thinking of Izzy’s radiant smile, her body, her body nude in front of her, spread out and vulnerable in front of her. She takes her three fingers, dripping in her own saliva, entering herself again. A muffled scream of ecstasy removing itself from the back of her throat as she enters herself with two fingers, using her thumb to stroke her clitoris.

 

_“This is-”_ , she moans before completing her sentence. Izzy would probably be sucking her nipples hard, before kissing down her tight stomach, licking as she goes, sweeping her tongue at her opening and not letting any of her juices go to waste. Sucking hard at her clitoris while finger fucking her, she would know what her body wants at that time.

 

Using that image to drive her home, she sucks in her breath sharply, biting down on her bottom lip, pumping now three fingers almost savagely into her sopping wet vagina, pulling and pinching at her abused nipple. She comes to the thought of one of Izzy’s many mischievous almost sinful smirks, with a low moaned scream filled with carnal need escaping her bitten lips.


	2. Vulnerability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary and Izzy sees each other's vulnerable sides, after sharing the authors best smut filled encounter. They think of their future together, with just emotion filled gazes into each other's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes there are mistakes in sentence structure, don’t ignore them, tell me them. Anyways Enjoy the read! Comments welcome be it compliment or critical are very welcomed. Thank You in advance for taking the time to read this.

Clary opened her eyes, not realizing she went to sleep, light shining through her window curtains. She makes her way downstairs after getting her morning routine out of the way, and sees Izzy sitting at the counter eating what looks something Alec has made. It look like a restaurant style of a brunch sandwich, because the Institute chefs wouldn’t make something that looks, smell or taste good in any way.

 

She greets Izzy, with a smile and a  _ hey _ , Izzy looks up and smiles one of her radiant smiles, her whole face lighting up  _ “Hey, usually you’re up before me, what’s up” _

 

_ “Oh nothing, was just thinking, I mean training a bit late into the night” _ If I say thinking, she’s going to ask me what was I thinking about and this isn’t what my plan was about, getting into this kind of subject in a traffic area like the kitchen.

 

_ “Oh okay,” _ returning back to her breakfast,  _ “Oh! Alec made enough for everyone if you want some, you can find your plate in the tupperware over on the counter. Its some time of breakfast sandwich with gruyere cheese, cucumber slices, other things that are just delicious, on ciabatta, goodness”  _ she giggles, before continuing  _ “Magnus really has changed him for the better” _

 

_ “Yeah he has, then again that is kind of like Magnus’ real magic, power to free the repressive huh” _ , she grabs her a plate, transferring her brunch from the tupperware, seating herself next to Izzy. As she sits on the stool, she feels Izzy’s thigh rub against her own.

 

_ “So hey, want to help me practice my right hook among other things, later today?” _ She ask Izzy, with her incomplete plan in mind.

 

_ “Yeah, sure let’s do it” _ Izzy responds, taking her last bite of her sandwich, a few crumbs falling onto her lap.

 

Clary clears her throat of the lustful response she wants to reply with,  _ if you want me to lick the sandwich crumbs from in between your thighs on top of the counters we could do that, we could possibly do that, who needs exercise...wait no, no think of the plan _ ,  _ Clary, thinks of the incomplete probably will fail plan  _

 

_ “Yeah around after lunch, because it’ll be empty from Jace and Alec. And I’m realistic in the idea that I need help.” _ she takes another bite, as she tries to occupy her mouth with food as she feels like a Simon rant of meaninglessness and revealing how much she wants to confess to Izzy. Food is good, occupying my mouth with it is good...

  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  


Clary was training with Izzy within the basement of the Institute, she knew her right hook needed more work and knew who to ask for this kind of “ _ help _ .” Getting Izzy alone in a secluded area, so far plan is going great.

 

Clary watched as Izzy pulls her hair up, watching as her neck stretched and her chest perking up as she reaches up, pulling her hair into a messy bun. Clary reels in her thoughts as her mouth soon becomes dry and she smiles,  _ “You ready?” _

 

She walks to the mat and jumps around a bit getting her body loosened. Wanting to just take her pent up emotions and tension out on Izzy, for unknowingly causing them. Yeah she’s not conscious of causing those pent up feelings, but Clary plan will hopefully succeed and there won’t be any pent up anything. 

 

_ “Yeah” _ Izzy answers her with a smile. She puts up her hands and sees Izzy giving her a smug grin.

 

After Izzy tackles her for the fifth times, she sits up straddling Clary’s hips. She finally feels like its time for her to talk to Izzy about what has been wrapped in her mind.

 

_ “Can we talk for a bit Izzy” _ looking up to Izzy’s happy and confident look.

 

Izzy scrunches her eyebrows,  _ “Yeah, what’s wrong” _ she says looking a bit worried and to Clary’s chagrin she gets up to sit down in front of her crosses leg.

 

_ “So you know me and Jace have come to an agreement to break up, happy we’re not brother and sister, but still friends. Since he’s with Lydia now, he seems changed and I’m happy for them.” _

 

_ “Yeah, me too, seems like everyone has been more open and more like their old selves now, right. Magnus and Alec, Jace and Lydia, not to forget our Raphael and Simon blossom surprise” _ she smiles widely to herself, thinking of how happy her brothers and friends are now.

 

_ “Yeah,” _ she says with a sigh.

 

_ “You don’t look too excited though...everything okay” _ with the worried look returning to her face.

 

_ “Yeah, I just-” _ she cuts herself off seeing she’s losing her confident, and is finding a roundabout rant coming along. Shaking her head of the rant,  _ “I love you, and I will understand if you don't feel the same, I just wanted you to know about how I’ve felt for so long towards you. I just never found the right moment to talk to you about what I’ve felt for you and I will completely understa-” _

 

Izzy tackles her, her plump lips crushing against her own, noticing Izzy instinctively tilting her head in her tackling. She’s guessing to avoid their noses or foreheads banging into each other.

 

After her initial shock, Clary wraps her arms around Izzy, responding the the tender kiss. Opening her mouth and teasing Izzy with her hot tongue, slowly opening her legs to let Izzy lay into her.

 

Clary feels Izzy pulling away as she tries to deepen the kiss and wraps her leg around her trying cement their contact, adding friction in between them. She attempts to chase her lips, but Izzy has her laying back down beneath her with one hand cupping her left breast.

 

Izzy smiles, _ “Finally, I thought I would have to come into your room and attack you” _

 

Clary giggles and is about to tell Izzy about how she’s been in her own thoughts and trying to find the right moment to tell her. But what is this about attacking her in her room, not that she is opposed to this, until Izzy seems to read her mind,

 

_ “I didn’t want to confuse you or give you mixed signals while you while you were with Jace. I noticed every look you gave me, even while you were with him. I knew you were going to be with me sooner rather than never, when I saw the way Lydia looked at Jace while with Alec. And the way Jace gazed back to Lydia when you weren’t around” _ she stops and leaning down into her personal space as though what she’ll say next is between only them, and the world is no longer around them. She shyly pecks Clary’s lips and looks into her eyes with a deep fondness Clary has never seen veered towards her way before. 

 

_ “I’ve loved you since I first saw you, when you finally joined the shadow world. I want you by my side every second of everyday. I can’t stop thinking about you when you’re not near me. I love the way you smile, the way you talk, your scent, the way you vibrate with energy like you want every one but yourself to feel happy,” _ she kisses her again, _ “thinking of how lucky I am to have your presence in my life, near me even when I’m thinking of you and your trials, you still beam with this light that I want forever near me” _ closing in on her lips again, but before the kiss deepens Izzy moves away, grabbing her hand from where it's wrapped around her waist crouching in front of her, _ “we’re not going to have our first time here in sweats let’s take this to my room, I’ve waited too long for this, you’ve made me wait too long for this” _

 

Clary is tugged off the ground and willingly follows Izzy as they run to her room. Using her other hand to hold on to where they are connected, smiling brightly at herself wondering why she waited so long, or how she made Izzy wait so long. Thinking to herself how she’s the lucky one having her world brighten by simply seeing Izzy’s face. Having Izzy in her life and returning her feelings, just as deeply as how she has felt for her. The reality of the situation still has not completely stilled in her mind.

 

Right when the door is open, Izzy pulls Clary into her room and slams the door loudly as she goes on the attack of Clary’s lips. Clary slips her hands under Izzy’s loose shirt as she slowly brings up her left leg and wraps it around Izzy’s waist pulling her ever closer to her as their arousal spread throughout their bodies. Making the bodies hotter than they already are from the training and realization of their mutual love.

 

_ “Shower, clothes off” _ Izzy says breathlessly as she pulls her lips from Clary’s. Pulling Clary’s tank off over her head. She slowly walks backwards as she continues to get Clary naked. Removing her spandex bottoms pulling her along with her fingers hitched to both sweats and panties, while simultaneously lifting her feet from her shoes with every step she takes.

 

Clary finally gets with the program and hurriedly begins pulling Izzy’s tight short down, and realizing she isn’t wearing any underwear. Seeing a small short patch of pubic hair, and lightly brown skin, wondering if the light tan is throughout her body and how did it get all over her.  _ Does she tan naked!?  _

 

_ Thinking of pointless things in a heated moment, sounds just like me! _ Clary thinks as she steps out of her spandex sweats and shoes as they are now at her ankles, thanks to Izzy. 

 

Izzy removes her own top, not bothering with a bra as well apparently, and Clary notices that the light tan  **is** throughout her entire body.Izzy finally steps out of her shorts as well, as Clary avoids falling over from Izzy’s shoes in her way, connecting their hands again.

 

Clary watches Izzy’s back as she is walked into the bathroom, watches her runes upon her lightly tanned skin shaking as she tugs Clary along. Izzy’s perky mounds bouncing slightly as she walks towards their destination completely in the nude with their clothing and shoes behind them. She unconsciously moves her free hand to rub one of Izzy’s cheeks, finally having her hand where she’s been wanting it for so long. Finally having the softness she’s thought of for years under her hands. Thinking of how far Izzy’s damn bathroom is from her door makes her slightly annoyed for no reason, at least a reason for Clary that is not actually a real reason.

 

Izzy turns and gives a small mischievous smirk as she gleefully goes  _ “ooh” _ and jumps slightly making her breast in turn jump as well. Turning her body around to grasp Clary around her waist bring their bodies closer, feeling both their erect nipples rubbing sweetly into each other. She backs into the walk in shower and turns them so Clary is against the wall and her legs spread fitting Izzy’s body neatly in between them.

 

Clary deepens the kiss Izzy begins just as she has her against the wall. She feels her turning on the water, via the high knobs placed around her where Izzy has her pinned.  How did they get into this position even, does that even matter,  _ why are you getting off track brain _ ,  _ you have the love of your life kissing you while slowly feeling your body while you do the same is this really the time to think about stupid things. _

 

Clary finds herself moaning into Izzy’s mouth as she feels Izzy wrapping her hands around her breasts teasing her nipple pushing her leg up against her crotch rubbing her slowly with it.. She feels Izzy pulling away, and chases her tongue after her, Izzy sucks on it as its out of her mouth putting a bit of force in her leg pushing it a bit further up. 

 

She pulls away smiling at her as she pecks her way down to lick and suckle on her teased erect nipple, never slowing her leg motion. Moving to her other nipple after Clary begins to shake from the wave of bliss that goes down her entire body.

 

Clary closes her eyes and moans trying to find purchase for her hands against the wall or on Izzy’s wet shoulder. Not noticing Izzy grabbing the bar of soap but feeling her hand move away from the nipple she isn’t suckling with her mouth. Izzy lifts up, and Clary opens her eyes from not feeling Izzy’s lips upon her. She sees Izzy lathering her hands and goes back to open kisses and nip at Clary’s neck. They’re both so breathless from the kisses and arousal thick in the air. For the first time the Institute has heated water, misting the air around then. Izzy’s lathered hands glide through her body, moving them onto her back and down her bottom, spreading her cheeks with soapy hands down to her already wet opening. Pulling her thigh away to replace with her soap left hand.

 

Izzy can’t get enough of Clary’s bobbing throat muscles as she attempts to catch her breath from the fogged air, too bad Clary doesn’t have a stronger stamina rune. Izzy isn’t having any problem connecting to it for now, and quickly catching her breath. Kissing and sucking at the movement.

 

Clary picks up one of her legs and wraps it around Izzy’s waist, wanting their bodies as close as possible.Taking the soap bar from her, using it to slide her hands around the body she so badly wanted to touch and tease.

 

Izzy takes Clary’s clitoris in between her fore and middle finger giving it a small squeeze in between them, without soapy hands from the water pouring down their heads, she rubs her two fingers along Clary’s opening, earning her a delicious loud echoing moan from Clary. As Clary’s own hands begin exploring Izzy’s body as well sliding and squeezing her breasts, wanting to get her lips onto her body but unable to with Izzy mouth teasing her nubs, and her hand teasing her clitoris.

 

They’re both under the heated water, having the soap suds slowly drain from them. Izzy takes the soap and throws it down.  _ “Bed, comfortable” _ , once again not giving Clary any time to respond to her commands. 

 

As she turns off the water and kisses Clary hurriedly moving backwards to her bed grabbing a towel haphazardly wiping them, missing a lot of water but who cares is what Clary is thinking as she slowly slithers her tongue into Izzy’s mouth, entwining their tongues in a heated embrace. Moving it away to nibble then suck on her bottom lip, trying not to disconnect their lips as she’s hurriedly being wiped down with a soft towel.

 

Izzy throws the towel somewhere with the rest of the clothing. Wrapping her arms around Clary turning them around and slowly placing Clary down onto the bed, with one leg bent in between Clary’s spread legs. 

Stopping the kiss to make her way down leading with open mouth kisses then sucking loudly onto Clary’s soft supple skin. Izzy wants to lap up every speck of water droplet from her body, and taste her girlfriend, savoring what she has wanted for so long.

 

Clary feels a rubble in the back of her throat and a wave of bliss coming over her as she arches her back from the bed. Feeling Izzy make her way down taking her left leg over her shoulder, lightly biting her inner thigh, then sucking and placing a light kiss over it. Clary instinctively grabs onto the covers of the mattress.

 

_ “You okay with this”  _ Izzy ask as she begins biting, sucking, and lightly kissing closer to her twitching wet vagina, along her inner thigh. 

 

Clary could not believe Izzy was actually asking her this, the only things she was unhappy about is that she couldn’t taste Izzy first.

 

_ “Yeah” _ Clary agrees while it turns into a moan, _ “just wish I could have tasted you first”  _ finally voicing her thoughts throughout all this.

 

Izzy answers after a small smirk and light kiss further along her inner thigh,  _ “Won’t you just let me love you” _ , she leaves her leg hooked over her shoulder, as she cups her left cheek. 

 

Getting up and grabbing a pillow, bending down for a quick kiss,  _ “lift, I don’t want you feeling anything but satisfied in the morning.” _ Clary lifts her bottom half up as she watches Izzy sit in between her legs on top of her own legs. Giving her a heated look as she begins llicking and sucking on her fingers, drooling onto them slightly and using her other hand to play with Clary’s arousal harden clitoris. 

 

Keeping their heated gazes upon each other.

 

“Hnnnng, you-” Clary is finding it hard to breath, and think to form actual word or... 

 

Izzy leans down slowly still cups her left cheek, kissing her abdomen, and making her way from her left inner thigh, teasing her by going as slowly as possible with her heated gaze still burning into Clary’s eyes. Making Clary groan with need as Izzy starts rubbing her wetness between her thighs.

 

Kissing her nonexistent  pubic hair, flickering her tongue along as she goes down further. Izzy laps at her clitoris slipping it into her mouth, sucking on it  tasting the wetness she spread around onto her tongue. She opens her mouth wider lightly grazing her plush lips along her opening feeling her wetness attaching itself to her bottom lip, and holding the urge to lick her lips because she want more of Clary in her mouth, on her tongue. The velvety skin she cannot get enough. 

 

Feeling herself dripping, she opens her eyes not knowing she had them closed. She feels Izzy’s heated gaze still on her, as she sees Izzy loudly lapping the rim of her opening, around her swollen lips. 

 

Licking her own lips as Izzy takes her fore and middle finger, both moaning as she rubs up and down, sliding more of her wetness around her open. She can now feel Izzy slowly entering into her, lapping at the liquid coming out as her fingers begin a slow rhythm. Stilling while she is still inside her to rub against her inner walls. 

 

Clary heard herself moaning, and pleading estatically, after Izzy gives her a last open mouth kiss while she finger fucks her. She moves up along her body as a sly cat, kissing along the sucking marks she created, stopping at her nipples. Never breaking their tension filled stare at each other. Taking her free hand and pulling and pinching at her right nipple, while sucking again at her left painfully erect nub. 

 

Clary stops grabbing onto the blanketed mattress, and brings her hands to Izzy’s ass rubbing at it as she goes curves her hand around it squeezing it. Despite still having a hard time thinking, and bringing her thoughts into action and breathing. She feels Izzy’s wetness dripping onto her leg that  was over her shoulder but placed on the bed as she got up to fondle her breast, now lying in between Izzy’s bent legs. 

 

Clary brings her right hand quickly to her mouth, seeing a string of spit from her lips to her fingers but breaking before she slips three fingers into Izzy’s dripping opening. After pumping her fingers, she begins twisting her middle finger, sliding them all as far as they will go as Izzy spreads her legs further. Clary doing the same with the leg not under Izzy. A satisfied grin makes its way  onto her face as she sees Izzy lifting her head back exposing her throat and bending her back making her abdomen sit on top of her own, she softly cries out Clay’s name. 

 

She lays on top of Clary completely leaving space for both their arms in between them. As they both savagely pump their fingers into other. Now Izzy has three neatly trimmed red colored fingers in her, instead of the two she began as Clary does the same. 

 

Izzy kisses along her jaw, moving to her lips, gasping as Clary’s rhythm gains momentum. The kiss is wet, messy, and breathless, as they both desperately pump into each other, feeling the other’s oncoming climax.

 

Clary lifts her left leg from under Izzy and onto her waist, allowing her to fuck deeper into her. As Izzy’s spreads her right leg almost off of the bed, as Clary’s fastens her pace, both trying to reach their common goal.

 

Izzy comes up for air from their kiss, leaning against Clary’s ear, giving a succulent moan before slowly sucking her earlobe and erotically whispering  _ “Clary I love the way you taste” _

 

_ “Izzy-” _ the only word that leaves her mouth before she’s choking out a scream as her whole body shakes from Izzy’s whisper in her ear. She feels Izzy shuddering shake as well, her own orgasmic spasm running through Izzy as she’s on top of her. Izzy still begins pinching at her right abused nipple with her free hand removing it from where it was placed on her neck. The pain and pleasure hitting her to the point of completely recklessness as both their bodies shatter.

 

Izzy’s glistening body vibrates on top of her. Both taking deep breaths as they are coming down from their breathlessness, and erratic heartbeat. Both hands still as they become oversensitive, while continuing to come in small dribbles. 

 

The rippling of bliss coming over them as they remove their hands, both giving a small moan of their own from the movement. They look into each other's eyes, while bring their fingers to their own lips. Licking and sucking their fingers, giggling around them as they see their thoughts go into a psync, both wanting to taste the other even more. Having that need to taste one another's flavor, savouring it on their tongues, forever remembering it despite encounters they both know they’ll have in the future. Breathing a bit deeply through their noses, as they share a loving gaze, still slowly winding down from their own shattering climax given to them from the other. Keeping their body in contact as heat is shared between them, heated as the look they share between them. Removing their hands from their mouths, completely cleaned. Izzy begins loosely combing through Clary’s hair, as Clary does the same, with a content and satisfied smile on their faces, eyes slightly closed but still on the other’s face.

 

_ “I love you Clary Fray” _ sensuously drips out then bending down to peck on her lips. Lifting her head once again, as she looks into Clary’s eyes with a want, but also vulnerability. Its a love Clary once again has never seen in anyone towards herself, not even from Jace when they thought they loved each other. 

 

Izzy’s complete expression is a sign of her opening herself further for Clary to see how weak and vulnerable she is in this moment. Trusting that while she exposes her emotions to her, that Clary is someone who will gladly take them and protect them within, and requesting the same from Izzy.

 

_ “I love you Isabelle Lightwood” _ , mirroring the love of her life, the woman lying above her, showing her that she can be trusted with that vulnerability.


End file.
